


One More Bite, Please!

by Soulful_Survivor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulful_Survivor/pseuds/Soulful_Survivor
Summary: Coming from a poor family, Eren Yeager has never had much to eat, much to his disappointment. Once he reaches the top, however, he'll do almost anything for just one more bite.





	1. Just A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lv7Gamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lv7Gamer/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of how Levi's world shifted completely off its axis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a mess, Levi is... Well, himself.  
> Let's see how their first impressions go, shall we?

It was just a simple, formal dinner.

It was more of a meeting, really, which just so happened to be accompanied by food. A simple meeting for business. Yes, two rather large businesses had decided that they should join forces. But, they hadn't quite been able to figure out all the minute details. So, naturally, the C.E.O. of each company sent one representative to compromise what they could not.

It was just business. That was how it went.

So why,  _why_ did it feel like so much more to Levi? Sure, he wasn't the most inviting person, or the friendliest at times - but something still struck a chord within him when he was informed that the dinner would be held at his house. Something he hadn't felt in a long time, not since... He stopped that train of thought before it could evolve into something awful. It'd throw off the mood of the entire night.

He had decided to keep it simple, to keep the meeting strictly business... to keep himself focused. He didn't need some ridiculous urge getting in the way of a successful compromise. 

Levi had just popped dessert in the oven when his doorbell rang. Brushing his hands on a pristine white apron, he walked to the door and looked through the peephole. A young man with wildly determined eyes stared back at him, obviously expected to be let in quickly. He lifted his fist to the door, prepared to knock harshly, and Levi opened the door. Taking a spot leaned against the doorway, he waited for an introduction. 

"Oh - uh-" Levi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the stuttering boy to collect himself. The brunette cleared his throat. "Hello, my name is-"

"Eren Yeager. I've been expecting you." The man lifted an arm to the back of his head, scratching viciously. Levi'd be damned if the brat had fleas, or lice.

"I-I'm not late, am I?" Upon receiving a shake of the head from the short man in front of him, Eren relaxed his arm and let it fall to his side. "Oh. Er - may I come in?" This made the man laugh, for some reason, and Eren furrowed his brows and blinked.

"Of course, how else could we make a proper compromise?" Levi moved back and opened the door to his home, allowing Eren to enter. "Levi Ackerman."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Levi Ackerman."

"Right. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Ackerman." Eren stood by the coat rack, removing his shoes and placing them next to what he assumed to be Levi's own pair. "May I hang up my coat?"

"Yes, I'd prefer it." A curt nod from Eren to confirm and Levi left back to the kitchen to pull the food from his second oven. Ah, the convenience of living in a world with double ovens. He walked to his dining room table to find Eren having taken a seat. "I see you're comfortable finding your way around your host's home." Another raised brow from Levi.

"I- I didn't think-"

"I was going to say that I admire your drive. Never admit a fault to a potential enemy, no matter how close they may be." Eren turned red, neck and cheeks flushing redder than the tomatoes growing in Levi's garden. He cast his eyes downward, and Levi shook his head. "Here, go ahead and help yourself."

Eren perked right back up at the sudden offer, seemingly only just noticing the presence of food in front of himself. He grinned and grabbed the spatula, dishing out a hearty serving of macaroni and cheese onto his plate. The steaming, gooey cheese melted through the cracks of the pasta, stopping just after the ends of the short noodles. Levi held back a smile at Eren's excited features. However, he soon didn't need to hold back a smile. Rather, a sneer at Eren's rudeness. The brat had started eating without even passing the spatula to his oh-so-gracious host. 

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, you insolent-" Levi managed to catch himself before slipping into a fit of rage. "Mr. Yeager," through gritted teeth, "would you please pass the spatula?" 

Eren stared back at Levi, confused at to why the man seemed to be bursting with anger. Suddenly, he glanced down at his plate and his eyes widened exponentially in realization. 

"I - Oh... Right, I - er," He stammered, quickly standing and turning a deep crimson, redder than before. My god, did the child do this every time he made a mistake? And why would the C.E.O. have sent such an incapable representative in the first place? Levi's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought that the man had sent Eren in the hopes that Levi would find him attractive and agree to whatever he said. The brunette, even with those stunning green eyes, seemed far too infantile to be attractive to the older man.

"Just. Please hand me the spatula before you make even more of a fool out of yourself." Eren nervously grasped at the tool and held it out towards Levi, staring down at his feet, shame evident all across his face. "Go on and sit down, Yeager." The man did so, this time placing his hands in his lap and waiting patiently, although the strain of staring at the tantalizing dish in front of him and not eating was clear.

Levi was willing to forgive him. He had a three-strike policy with most dates - wait. No. Eren wasn't a date, what was he thinking? Just because Eren was eating his food, filling himself with something Levi had perfected over the course of years, stuffed to the bursting point, didn't mean anything. It didn't mean that he was going to want Levi, that he would let the man pleasure him - god no! This was just a simple business meeting, with the addition of food.  _Get it together, Ackerman. The kid's an inconsiderate brat, anyways._

Levi dished out a serving of mac 'n cheese, a much more appropriate amount for himself. He took a bite and closed his eyes, reveling in the perfect balance of the sweet and savory flavors dancing on his tongue. Eren took this as an invitation to begin eating his own portion, and gladly scarfed down a third of it in the few seconds Levi was taking his first bite. 

"So, I do believe we are here for a reason."

"Um," Eren gulped, "yes, right. To compromise, since our higher-ups couldn't seem to make the decision on their own." He rolled his eyes, earning a warning growl from Levi, whose hands clenched into tight fists under the table. "I mean, what kind of authority figure can't-" Levi couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up! You have no respect for authority, you can't seem to grasp manners, and you can barely make it through a sentence without stuttering halfway to hell."  
The young man's eyes grew wide, surprised at the sudden outburst from his host. His dark brows knit together, practically forming a solid line across his forehead. Levi was nearly shaking with anger. What had gotten into him? He never got this riled up about anything. Well... Except when he missed a spot while he was cleaning, or when he couldn't seem to get a recipe  _just_ right, or when someone made an incredibly stupid mistake, or... Okay, so maybe he did have slight anger issues.

Either way, he sat down, clenching his teeth and pressing his lips into a tight line. He gestured for Eren to sit, and the man twitched his nose, his own lip almost,  _almost_ curling in disdain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Not going too well... I wonder why, Eren?  
> Maybe be more considerate?
> 
>  
> 
> Ah who am I kidding this is Eren we're talking about here


	2. Just A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Levi and Eren's meeting over dinner, a.k.a. why Levi finds it so hard to concentrate on a stupidly easy report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heavy stuff will really start going next chapter, so if m/m sexytimes aren't your thing, then I've no idea what you do in your spare time but you should probably go do that soon.
> 
> As a warning, I am beta'd by myself so all mistakes and blunders are entirely my own (but if any fellow authors out there would like to help me I would be so thankful)

~~~~Levi ran a hand down his face, hiding his tired expression for just a moment as he collected his thoughts. He ran through the events of the compromise once more, keeping his thoughts trained solely on the terms he and Yeager had agreed upon.

The company Levi worked for, a rather well-known medical firm had offered to merge with a smaller but highly promising enterprise. Levi's organization, RevitaCore, promoted a better healthcare system than many first-world countries could ever hope to acquire. The one Eren worked for - Levi couldn't be bothered to remember the name, it wouldn't exist soon anyways - promised to bring a brighter future to medicine through the advancement of microtechnology. These two companies, working together, could bring humankind to new horizons in a matter of years. Both accepted only the best of the best, the top doctors and engineers in their fields. The most unique aspect that both companies shared - the reason RevitaCore decided to acquire Eren's business, in fact - was that they were both willing to branch out and provide funding for new fields in scientific exploration, with the promise of progress, of course. 

What Levi happened to have the most trouble with, of course, was focusing his thoughts completely upon the report that his boss wanted him to turn in by Wednesday. He and Eren had met on Friday, giving him from Friday night until 9:00 in the morning, the next day. Yes, the ever-punctual Levi Ackerman had procrastinated on possibly one of, if not the, most important projects of his entire career. In his defense, he had a very good reason not to have worked on the report.

That pesky brat Eren Yeager was the reason. Somehow the other man had managed to worm his way into Levi's waking thoughts, took over his senses and flooded him with a feeling he thought he had lost a long time ago. Levi sighed and relaxed into his ergonomic chair, allowing the back to tip slightly as it caught him and locked into place. He lifted his hands to his mouth, resting his palms together and touching his lips ever-so-lightly with his index fingers. He let his eyes drift closed, thinking back to the dinner and the emotions he had experienced that night.

Eren, with all his child-like manners and tics, had proven to be a rather capable negotiator after all. Levi had been shocked, as the other man's actions concerning food and that disgusting habit of picking his teeth had suggested otherwise. Nevertheless, Eren Yeager, the tall brunette with stunningly green eyes, lingered in the mind of Levi Ackerman. The older man found it concerning that someone he hardly knew had managed to practically take over his mind. Levi denied being lonely, he always did, for the sake of prying eyes and ears. Despite this worrisome factor, however, Levi still forced himself to make an attempt to work at his usual pace. The hour of reckoning ticked ever closer, counted off by a soft "tick, tock" coming from somewhere behind Levi's desk. Levi shook his head, disappointed that he had allowed himself to become so enamored - wait. What? No. Not possible. Levi, _the_ Levi Ackerman, did not become  _enamored_. Period. He audibly "tsk"-ed himself, reprimanding his mind for wandering so far from his current task.

* * *

One of the few benefits to working at RevitaCore, Levi found, was the near-constant silence in his office. The few sounds that did permeate throughout the room included the ticking of a shiny silver-bordered clock that his brother had given him as a graduation gift, the soft hum of Levi's computer, and the tapping sounds as he rapidly typed away at the report. Levi's heart raced as the deadline crept ever closer. He may even have been sweating, if it weren't so disgusting to do so.

Erwin Smith, his boss, stopped in before leaving for the day. Levi would as willingly admit that knees shook as he would eat dog shit.

"Everything coming along okay, Ackerman?" Erwin raised a blond eyebrow inquisitively. Levi glanced up from his computer and nodded.

"Yes, just finishing up a little paperwork."

"I expect you've completed the report?" Levi would, once again, as willingly admit his heart stopped as he would lick the underside of a toilet. His grey eyes steeled over and his jaw clenched so fractionally that Erwin couldn't have seen it even if he had been looking.

"Of course, sir. It will be on your desk bright and early tomorrow."

"Good! I'm glad to hear it." Erwin grinned, a genuine smile that created a small pit of guilt that started to grow in Levi's stomach until it swallowed him up entirely. "You know, I always get such high quality work from you, Levi." Erwin's eyes softened. "Don't tell the others, but I've been thinking about promoting you lately." Levi sat up straighter, if that were at all possible. 

"Sir, I would be hono-" Erwin held up a finger.

"On one condition, Levi. You have to make me coffee every day for two weeks." Erwin's face showed no signs of breaking, save for the small twitch at the very corner of his mouth. Levi's face reddened slightly, although to him it felt as though his entire face had been submerged in lava. Erwin smiled widely and burst out laughing, a hearty chuckle that stunned Levi. After a brief pause he joined Erwin in his laughter, a hesitant "haha, ha" compared to the other's Santa-like glee. 

"I'm only joking, Levi. About the coffee, that is." Erwin wiped his eyes and flicked away a tear of laughter, then glanced up at the shiny clock. "Good God, is that the time?!"

Levi nodded, "Down to the nanosecond."

"Shit," Erwin muttered, "I'm going to be late." He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to leave Levi's office. He paused and looked over his shoulder at Levi. "Good luck," he said smugly, adding a playful wink.

Fuck.

* * *

Levi snapped his briefcase shut, having delicately laid the finally completed report on top of his usual paperwork. His morning commute would be rushed, but that would be a mere inconvenience. Levi always left his house with ten minutes to spare, in case of emergency. His movements were quickened beyond their normal pace. Not hasty - no, Levi would never be so reckless as to be hasty. But quickened, that he could allow himself. With that, he left his house and hopped into his black car, starting the engine and combing through his hair one last time.

Levi's shoes tapped rapidly across the tiles leading to his office, having arrived at 8:45am had displeased him. He would have preferred to be at work at his usual 8:30am time, but he supposed beggars couldn't be choosers. He could hear a quiet chattering as he approached, which quickly fell to silence as he entered the room. His coworkers were staring at him, although some were obviously making an attempt to appear uninterested. Jean, likely the only truly oblivious one in the entire building, looked up from his computer.

"Oh, hello Mr. Ackerman!" His sunny grin melted from his face as soon as Levi snapped his head to look in his direction. 

"... Good morning, Jean." Levi managed a very, very small smile. Close-mouthed, of course, but a smile nonetheless. Jean's face lit up and he beamed brighter than ever. Levi nodded to the rest of the room and made his way into his office, leaving the door open as he set down his sleek briefcase and retrieved the manila folder that contained what may possibly decide his fate. He turned without so much as a glance to the rest of the room and began brusquely walking down the corridor to Erwin's office. 

Levi chanced a look at his watch before knocking lightly on Erwin's door. 8:50am. Perfect, just on time. Erwin called out, "Come in," and Levi turned the knob, ignoring the faint whispers that emanated from the other end of the hall. 

"Ah, good morning Ackerman." Erwin stifled a yawn and gestured for Levi to sit. 

"Good morning, sir. I have the report for you," Levi lifted the folder and gently laid it on Erwin's desk.

"Good, good," his boss mumbled absently, nodding his head. 

"Shall I -" Levi began to stand.

"No, no! Please stay a moment, I insist." Levi slowly sank back down into the chair. 

"Sir, if this is about the report, allow me to -" Erwin furrowed his brows and turned his head slightly. 

"Not at all, no. I wanted to commend you, actually." Levi could have sighed in relief, instead straightening his posture. "You've done an excellent job, as per usual. But I especially wanted to thank you for doing such extraordinary work regarding this recent business of merging. Keep up the great work."

"Thank you, sir." Erwin nodded, smiling. He paused. 

"By the way, who's the lucky girl?" Levi raised a brow in confusion. "Or guy, I can't judge," Erwin grinned. Levi's brow stayed up. "Oh, didn't you see? In your office?"

"No, sir. I was only there for a moment." 

"Well, I suggest you return soon." Erwin stood and nodded, extending his hand to Levi. "Thank you again for the incredible work lately."

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Smith." Levi shook his hand and left, cautiously closing Erwin's door behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what have we learned so far?  
> 1) Levi can control his sweat  
> 2) Levi is a stubborn softie with an especially soft spot for one Eren Yeager  
> 3) Levi is surprisingly able to make mistakes, too  
> 4) Erwin is a smug son of a bitch  
> 5) I should probably not stay up so late writing stories lmao


End file.
